List of Merchandise
This is a list of all Happy Tree Friends merchandise (toys, games, clothes, etc.). Toys Bobble Heads Funko released four collectable bobble heads; Giggles, Nutty, Russell, and Fliqpy. Glow-in-the-dark versions of Giggles and Russell, and a "Funkovision" box set with Nutty and Fliqpy were released exclusively at SDCC 2007. Bobblehead.jpg|Russell Funko Happy Tree Friends Giggles Glow-in-the-Dark Wacky .png|Giggles Flippy.jpeg|Fliqpy Bobble head - Nutty.jpg|Nutty Giggles_special.jpg|Giggles (SDCC 2007) Russell_special.jpg|Russell (SDCC 2007) Figurines A collectible that is usually a model or replica of something (Characters, Props, etc.). Stevenson Entertainment Group released both regular and deluxe "cut-up" versions of Cuddles, Giggles, Nutty, Shifty, and Flippy. Toothy, Lumpy, Handy, and Lifty were planned, but were never released. Play Imaginative released two series of blind-boxed figures. 2925132025_774e246474.png|Cuddles figure by Stevenson Entertainment Group. Cuddles_(Deluxe Collection).jpg|Cuddles (Deluxe edition) Giggles_Deluxe_edition.png|Giggles (Deluxe edition) Shifty Figure Thingy.png|Shifty (Deluxe edition) Flippy_Fliqpy.jpg|Flippy/Fliqpy (Deluxe edition) BpuNW7UCIAAx88B.jpg-large.jpeg|Unreleased Toothy figure by SEG with 3 different heads. Kenn Navarro mentioned on Twitter that the eyes were supposed to be removable on the gory version. 396205_481250318562956_1985305411_n.jpg|Unreleased Toothy figure. Lumpy_figurine.png|Unreleased Lumpy figure by SEG. Handy_Figurine.png|Unreleased Handy figure by SEG. BqHCPGhCQAANd18.jpg-large.jpeg|Unreleased Handy figure by SEG with 3 different heads. Screenshot_2017-08-16_at_10.14.11_PM_-_Edited.png|HTF - Toys Games Mini Figure World - Blind Box Series 1. Trexi Figures A line of vinyl figures released by Play Imaginative. Included in the license were 3" figures of Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, The Mole, Splendid, and Buddhist Monkey, and a "Naughty and Nice" wave which contained 2.5" figures with alternate expressions printed on the back of the head. Giggles Trexi Figures - Giggles.png|Giggles Trexi Figures - Toothy.png|Toothy Flippy_Fliqpy.png|Flippy/Fliqpy Trexi Figures - Flaky.png|Flaky Trexi Figures - Nutty.png|Nutty Trexi Figures - Buddhist Monkey.png|Buddhist Monkey Trexi Figures - Cuddles.png|Cuddles Trexi Figures - Handy.png|Handy Trexi Figures - Lifty.png|Lifty Trexi Figures - Shifty.png|Shifty Trexi Figure - Lammy.png|Lammy Splendid_Trexi_Figures.png|3" Splendid Keychains keychain.png|Cuddles keychain. keychain2.png|Giggles keychain. keychain3.png|Toothy keychain. Screenshot_2017-08-16_at_10.15.24_PM_-_Edited_(1).png|Cuddles keychain (flat example). Screenshot_2017-08-16_at_10.15.24_PM_-_Edited.png|Fliqpy keychain (flat example). Nutty_Keychain.png|Nutty Keychain. Flippy, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Nutty, Handy_keychain.png|Flippy, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Nutty, Handy - keychain. Giggles plush.png|Giggles keychain (plush). Cuddles plush keychain.png|Cuddles keychain (plush). Cuddles_plush_02.png|Cuddles keychain (plush) - another example. Handy_Keychains.png|Handy keychain (flat example). Nutty_flat.png|Nutty keychain (flat example). Flippy_Fliqpy_keychain.png|Flippy/Fliqpy keychain (flat example). Toothy_Lumpy_Nutty_Sniffles.jpg|Toothy, Lumpy, Nutty, Sniffles keychain (flat example). Cuddles_Giggles_Petunia.jpg|Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia keychain (flat example). Nutty_race car.jpg|Nutty & race car keychain (flat example). Nutty_Eye_Candy.jpg|Nutty - Eye Candy keychain (flat example). Stuffed Dolls and Plushies Although there are a lot of HTF plushies, only a few are licensed. While companies like Fun 4 All, Hunter Leisure, Play by Play, and others have made plushies of select characters, most plushies are distributed in Japan. Unlicensed plushies of all the regular characters, including Truffles and Splendont, can be found on sites like eBay. Cuddles_Stuffed Doll.jpg|Stuffed Doll - Cuddles (5). Giggles_Stuffed Doll.jpg|Stuffed Doll - Giggles (4 10cm). Petunia_Stuffed Doll.jpg|Stuffed Doll - Petunia (4 10cm). Cuddles_02.jpg|Stuffed Doll - Cuddles (10" 25cm). Giggles 03.jpg|Stuffed Doll - Giggles (6 5cm 2 5 HH). Petunia 02.jpg|Stuffed Doll - Petunia (4 10cm). Fliqpy_Stuffed_Doll.jpg|Stuffed Doll - Fliqpy (4 10cm). Giggles_02.jpg|Stuffed Doll - Giggles (7 17cm). Flippy Stuffed Doll.jpg|Stuffed Doll - Flippy (7 17cm). Cuddles plush.png|Cuddles plushie. Cuddles_Plush.jpg|Cuddles by Fun 4 All. Cuddles_and_petunia_plush.jpg|Cuddles and Petunia as plushies. Screenshot_2017-08-16_at_10.15.08_PM_-_Edited.png|Lifty & Shifty as plush thieves. 4_Plushy_Nutty's.png|Example of Nutty plushies. Mr._pickels_plushie.png|Mr. Pickels plushie. Lammy&Mr_Pickels_plush.png|Lammy & Mr Pickels together as plushies. Petunia_plush.png|Another example of Petunia as plushie. Toothy_plush.png|Toothy as plush toy. Cuddles_plushie.png|Another example of Cuddles plushie. Nutty_plush.png|Plush Nutty. Mime_plush.png|Mime as plush toy. Flaky_plush.png|Flaky the plush porcupine. Flippy_plush.png|Plush Flippy. Fliqpy_plush.png|Fliqpy plushie. The_Mole_plush.png|The Mole plush toy. Handy_plush.png|Plush Handy the handyman. Lumpy_plush.png|Lumpy the plush moose. Splendont_plush.png|Splendont plushie. Truffles_plush.png|Truffles plushie of this grumpy boar. Splendid_plush.png|Splendid plushie! Sniffles_plush.jpg|Sniffles plushie Calendars Febcal01 1280x1024.jpg|February 2005. ir.jpg|Squish Me, I'm Irish (March 2005). April_Showers_2005_Pop_and_Cub.png|April Showers (April 2005). htf_may_calendar_by_yoshi_lord.jpg|May Mayday (May 2005). Junecal02 1280x1024.jpg|June 2005 boating.jpg|Happy Boating (July 2005). 1207406418_031_1024x768.jpg|Lumpy's Island (July 2005). 13453.jpg|Summer Camp is Fun (August 2005). In_the_school.jpg|Homework is a Pain (September 2005). Octcal01 1280x1024.jpg|October 2005 disc.jpg|The Ski's The Limit (January 2006). thK2QN75BJ.jpg|Awkward Date (February 2006). lumpjoker.jpg|Lumpy the Fool (April 2006). copp.jpg|Don't Forget the Sunscreen (August 2006). htf_setember_2006_calender_by_dubster_r34.jpg|Workin' for the Weekend (September 2006). Qcisqc,20070705232728563.jpg|Hare Comes The Sun (July 2007). Happy Tree Friends_ february 2008 calendar.jpg|Leap Year (February 2008). lov.jpg|Looking for Love (February 2008). Happy_TreeFriends12345.jpeg|Mayhem (May 2008). wall_cal_2009_jan01_1280.jpg|Let The Year Begin (January 2009). wall_cal_2009_jan02_1024.jpg|Blizzard (January 2009). wall_cal_2009_mar01_1280.jpg|Marchin' (March 2009). wall_cal_2009_mar02_1280.jpg|Spring Is in the Air (March 2009). wall_cal_2009_may01_800.jpg|May The Force Be With You (May 2009). wall_cal_2009_june01_800.jpg|Hop On Pop (June 2009). wall_cal_2009_june02_800.jpg|The Wading Is Over (June 2009). Wall_cal_2009_july01_800.jpg|Hot Fun with the Summer Mime (July 2009). wall_cal_2009_july02_1280.jpg|Stay Hydrated Kids (July 2009). wall_cal_2009_aug01_800.jpg|Grin and Bear It (August 2009). wall_cal_2009_sept01_1024.jpg|The Ole College Sigh (September 2009). wall_cal_2009_sept02_800.jpg|Lifty & Shifty Peeking (September 2009). wall-cal-2009-oct02-800.jpg|Vulcan Vorever (October 2009). Wall-cal-2009-NOV01_800.jpg|Celebrate Good Nutrition Month (November 2009). wall-cal-2009-NOV02_800.jpg|Fall Out (November 2009). Wall-cal-2009-dec01_1280.jpg|Nutty Eating a Cane (December 2009). wall-cal-2009-dec02-800.jpg|Christmas Cheer (December 2009). ten.jpg|We're Ten Years Old (January 2010). wall-cal-2010-jan01_1024.jpg|Snow Business (January 2010). wall-cal-2010-feb02-1024.jpg|Will You Be Mime? (February 2010). Wall-cal-2010-mar01-800.jpg|Team Lammy & Mr Pickels (March 2010). HTFTruffles Calendar.png|Team Truffles (March 2010). wall-cal-2010-apr02-1280.jpg|Celebrate Earth Day Every Day (April 2010). wall-cal-2010-may02-800.jpg|Flippy Mayhem (May 2010). wall-cal-2010-may01-1024.jpg|Make My May Day (May 2010). Wall-cal-2010-jun02-800.jpg|Let It Slide (June 2010). wall-cal-2010-jun01-1024.jpg|Exorcise Regularly (June 2010). wall-cal-2010-jul02-800.jpg|Ice Cream Month (July 2010). wall-cal-2010-jul01-800.jpg|Stay Cool (July 2010). wall-cal-2010-aug02-800.jpg|Keep Your Eye on the Ball (August 2010). wall-cal-2010-aug01-800.jpg|Brother of Invention (August 2010). Wall-cal-2010-sept02-800.jpg|Cruel Supplies (September 2010). wall-cal-2010-sept01-1280.jpg|Intestinal Fortitude (September 2010). wall-cal-2010-oct01-1280.jpg|Halloween Fright (October 2010). wall-cal-2010-oct02-800.jpg|Pumpkin Juice (October 2010). wall-cal-2010-nov02-800.jpg|A Booming Veteran (November 2010). Wall-cal-2010-nov01-1024.jpg|November is Child Safety Month (November 2010). wall-cal-2010-dec01-800.jpg|Hollerlujah (December 2010). 2011-jan-calendar02-1024.jpg|Happy New Deer (January 2011). 2011-jan-calendar01-800.jpg|Let It Cro, Let It Cro, Let It Cro (January 2011). 201-feb-calendar01-1280.jpg|Smooth Bear (February 2011). 2011-feb-calendar02-800.jpg|I'm Hooked On You (February 2011). 2011-mar-calendar02-1280.jpg|Happy Craft Month (March 2011). 2011-mar-calendar01-1024.jpg|Frozen Food Month (March 2011). Clothing Shirts Htf-giggles-cupcake-453.png|"Giggles Cupcake" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Mockup 000000.png|Lumpy "Swim Team" (probably kid T-Shirt) Budhist_Monkey.png|Budhist Monkey (men) - has single black version too HTF_Bomb.png|Happy Tree Friends Bomb Logo (men) - also has single grey version Flippy_Armymen.png|Flippy Armymen (men) Flippy_Invincible.png|Flippy Invincible (men) Budhist_Monkey_Remain Calm.png|Budhist Monkey Remain Calm (men) Mr Pickels - lean mean and green.png|Mr Pickels - lean mean and green (men) Toothy_Pain_Scale.png|Toothy - Pain Scale (men) Nutty - Chocolate Mess.png|Nutty - Chocolate Mess (men) Cuddles - Almost Nailed It.png|Cuddles - Almost Nailed It (men) Cuddles - Retro Rabbit.png|Cuddles - Retro Rabbit (men) SpinFun_Epishirt.png|Spin Fun Ep (men) Things are Looking Up.png|Things are Looking Up (men) Russell_Scallywag.png|Russell "Scallywag" (men) Cuddles_raspberry.png|Cuddles "raspberry" (men) Flippy War.png|Flippy "War" (men) Cuddles_Cartoon_Violence (men).png|Cuddles "Cartoon Violence" (men) Flippy_Bomb-Stencil.png|Flippy Bomb (men) - Stencil Flippy_Che_Flippy-red square.png|Flippy CheFlippy (men) - Red square Flippy_Che_Flippy.png|Flippy "Che Flippy" (men) Happy Tree Friends Logo.png|Happy Tree Friends Logo (men) Disco_Bear_Player (for dark shirts).png|Disco Bear "Player" (men) - for dark shirts Lifty_and_Shifty_Grand_Theft.png|Lifty and Shifty "Grand Theft" (men) Flippy_Flame_Tattoo.png|Flippy "Flame Tattoo" (men) Lumpy_Running_with_Scissors.png|Lumpy "Running with Scissors" (men) Flippy_Slice_as_Nice.png|Flippy Slice as Nice (men) Giggles_Tree_01.png|Giggles "Tree" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Giggles_Tree_02.png|Giggles "Tree" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Buddhist Monkey_Punch.png|Buddhist Monkey "Punch" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Buddhist Monkey_Punch_02.png|Buddhist Monkey "Punch" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt 8-Bit Bomb_01.png|8-Bit Bomb (women) - Women's T-Shirt 8-Bit Bomb_02.png|8-Bit Bomb (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Petunia Winkin_01.png|Petunia Winkin (women) - Women's T-Shirt Petunia Winkin_02.png|Petunia Winkin (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Flippy Armymen_01.png|Flippy Armymen (women) - Women's T-Shirt Flippy Armymen_02.png|HTF - Flippy Armymen (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt SpinFun_Epishirt_01.png|SpinFun Epishirt (women) - Women's T-Shirt SpinFun_Epishirt_02.png|SpinFun Epishirt (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Flippy Invincible_01.png|Flippy Invincible (women) - Women's T-Shirt Flippy Invincible_02.png|Flippy Invincible (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Buddhist_Monkey - Remain_Calm_01.png|Buddhist Monkey - Remain Calm (women) - Women's T-Shirt Buddhist_Monkey - Remain_Calm_02.png|Buddhist Monkey - Remain Calm (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Mr_Pickels - lean_mean_and_green_01.png|Mr Pickels - lean mean and green (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Mr_Pickels - lean_mean_and_green_02.png|Mr Pickels - lean mean and green (women) - Women's T-Shirt Things are Looking Up_women.png|Things are Looking Up (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Flippy Slice as Nice_women.png|Flippy Slice as Nice (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Freak Magnet.png|Freak Magnet (women) - Women's T-Shirt Pain Scale.png|Pain Scale (women) - Women's T-Shirt Pain Scale_02.png|Pain Scale (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Nutty - Chocolate Mess (women).png|Nutty - Chocolate Mess (women) - Women's T-Shirt Cuddles - Almost Nailed It (women).png|Cuddles - Almost Nailed It (women) - Women's T-Shirt Cuddles - Almost Nailed It_02.png|Cuddles - Almost Nailed It (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Cuddles Retro Rabbit standing.png|Cuddles Retro Rabbit standing (women) - Women's T-Shirt Cuddles - Retro Rabbit_01.png|Cuddles - Retro Rabbit (women) - Women's T-Shirt Cuddles - Retro Rabbit_02.png|Cuddles - Retro Rabbit (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Nutty - Chocolate Mess_02.png|Nutty - Chocolate Mess (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Freak Magnet_02.png|Freak Magnet (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Cuddles Retro Rabbit standing_02.png|Cuddles Retro Rabbit standing (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Russell Scallywag (women).png|Russell "Scallywag" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Russell Scallywag_02.png|Russell "Scallywag" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Flippy War (women).png|Flippy "War" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Cuddles raspberry (women).png|Cuddles "raspberry" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Flippy War_02.png|Flippy "War" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Flippy War_03.png|Flippy "War" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Flippy Satisfaction Guaranteed.png|Flippy "Satisfaction Guaranteed" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Lumpy Running with Scissors (women).png|Lumpy "Running with Scissors" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Lumpy Running with Scissors_02.png|Lumpy "Running with Scissors" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Cuddles with Fork.png|"Cuddles with Fork" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Cartoon Violence (women).png|"Cartoon Violence" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Cartoon Violence_02.png|"Cartoon Violence" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Bomb-Stencil.png|"Bomb-Stencil" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Bomb-Stencil_02.png|"Bomb-Stencil" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Che Flippy-red square.png|"Che Flippy-red square" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Flippy Che Flippy_02.png|Flippy "Che Flippy" (women) - Women's T-Shirt (single red version) Happy Tree Friends Logo (women).png|Happy Tree Friends Logo (women) - Women's T-Shirt Happy Tree Friends Logo_2.png|Happy Tree Friends Logo (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Flaky Fear.png|Flaky "Fear" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Flippy Flame Tattoo (women).png|Flippy "Flame Tattoo" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Flippy Flame Tattoo_02.png|Flippy "Flame Tattoo" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Giggles Cupcake_02.png|Giggles "Cupcake" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Lifty and Shifty Grand Theft (women).png|Lifty and Shifty "Grand Theft" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Lifty and Shifty Grand Theft_02.png|Lifty and Shifty "Grand Theft" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Lumpy Swim Team.png|Lumpy "Swim Team" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Lumpy Swim Team_02.png|Lumpy "Swim Team" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Che Flippy-red square_2.png|Flippy "Che Flippy-red square" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Flaky Fear_02.png|Flaky "Fear" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Cuddles with Fork_02.png|"Cuddles with Fork" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Satisfaction Guaranteed_02.png|"Satisfaction Guaranteed" (women) - Fine JerseyT-Shirt Cuddles raspberry_02.png|Cuddles "raspberry" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Flippy Slice as Nice (women).png|Flippy Slice as Nice (women) - Women's T-Shirt Things are Looking Up_02.png|Things are Looking Up (women) - Women's T-Shirt Handy_Buzz_Kill_Soft_T.png|Handy - Buzz Kill Soft (men) Toasted Soft T.png|Toasted Soft T (men) Giggles_biting_by_dog.png|Giggles biting by dog (both gender T-Shirt). Toothy_Play_Hard.png|Toothy - Play Hard (both gender T-Shirt). Caps Lumpy_cap.png|Cap - Lumpy Costumes Dress up as your favorite character. Cuddles_with_saw.png|Cosplay costume - Cuddles with saw. Toothy_with_scissors.jpg|Cosplay costume - Toothy with scissors. Flippy_with_axe.png|Cosplay costume - Fliqpy with hatchet. Sweatbands Flippy_Fliqpy_Sweatband.jpg|Sweatband - Flippy/Fliqpy. Lumpy_Sweat-band.jpg|Sweatband - Lumpy (Abandon all hope!). Patchworks Decorate your clothes or backpacks with these patches Embroidered Patches - Cuddles.png|Embroidered Patches - Cuddles. Embroidered Patches - Toothy.png|Embroidered Patches - Toothy. Embroidered Patches - Petunia.png|Embroidered Patches - Petunia. Embroidered Patches - Handy.png|Embroidered Patches - Handy. Fliqpy.png|Embroidered Patches - Fliqpy. Embroidered Patches - Lumpy.png|Embroidered Patches - Lumpy injuried. Flaky - Embroidered Patches.png|Embroidered Patches - Flaky. Nutty - Embroidered Patches.png|Embroidered Patches - Nutty. Russell - Embroidered Patches.png|Embroidered Patches - Russell. Cuddles_with_fork.png|Embroidered Patches - Cuddles with fork. Giggles_patch.png|Embroidered Patches - Giggles. Cuddles - Be Afraid.jpg|Embroidered Patches - Cuddles (Be Afraid). Buddhist Monkey - patch.jpg|Embroidered Patches - Buddhist Monkey. Lumpy_02.png|Embroidered Patches - Lumpy. Mime_patchwork.png|Embroidered Patches - Mime. Badges Used for decorating backpacks, purses, etc. Giggles_badge.jpg|Giggles badge. Lumpy badge.jpg|Lumpy badge. Handy badge.jpg|Handy badge. Lifty_badge.jpg|Lifty badge. Giggles_injuried.jpg|Giggles injuried badge. All_HTF_Pin Button Pinback Badges.png|Handy, 2x Giggles, Nutty, 2x Cuddles, Lumpy, Petunia, Pop & Cub, HTF logo, and Fliqpy badges. All_HTF_Pin Button Pinback Badges_02.png|Pop & Cub, Handy, 2x Toothy, 2x Cuddles, Toothy & Giggles, Fliqpy, Lumpy, and Giggles badges. Mugs Enjoy ur whole day drinking with these COOL mugs! :D Cuddles_Mug.png|Cuddles with fork mug. Lumpy_Ignorance_is_Bliss_Coffee_Mug.png|Lumpy - Ignorance is Bliss (Coffee Mug). Vintage_Flippy_Coffee_Mug.png|Vintage Flippy (Coffee Mug). Graphic_Design_Two_-_Tone_Coffee_Mug.png|Graphic Design Two-Tone Coffee Mug. VHS Happy Tree Friends debuted during the waning days of the VHS format. A VHS version of the First Blood DVD (see below) is rumored to exist, but so far, no known pictures to prove the existence of this VHS version have turned up. DVD DVD Cover 1.jpg|Happy Tree Friends: First Blood. DVD Cover 2.jpg|Happy Tree Friends: Second Serving. DVD Cover 3.jpg|Happy Tree Friends: Third Strike. Htf tv vol.1.jpg|TV series DVD Volume 1. Htf tv vol.2.jpg|TV series DVD Volume 2. Htf tv vol.3.jpg|TV series DVD Volume 3. Htf tv vol.4.jpg|TV series DVD Volume 4. Htf tv complete.jpg|Complete TV season 1, containing all four volumes. Winterbreak poster.jpg|Happy Tree Friends: Winter Break. 025192209697;canvasHeight=500.jpg|Complete Disaster. Video Games Happytreecover.jpg|Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. Phone accessories Accessories for phone protection and cleaning. Phone Cases htf-che-flippy-red-iphone-55s-hard-case.jpg|Flippy. htf-cuddles-with-fork-iphone-55s-hard-case.jpg|Cuddles with fork. htf-disco-player-iphone-55s-hard-case.jpg|Disco Bear - sprite. htf-evil-iphone-55s-hard-case.jpg|Cuddles, Giggles, Handy injured. htf-flippyflame-tattoo-iphone-55s-hard-case.jpg|Fliqpy. htf-giggles-ipin-iphone-55s-hard-case.jpg|Giggles. htf-lumpy-running-with-scissors-iphone-55s-hard-case.jpg|Lumpy with scissors. htf-sky-fall-iphone-55s-hard-case.jpg|Petunia, Cuddles, Giggles falling from the sky. HTF- character grid.png|HTF cartoon design. tails.jpg|Cases with tails. Screen Cleaners For cell-phone/tablet/laptop screen cleaning. Cuddles_plush_03.png|Cell Phone Strap Screen Cleaner - Cuddles. Nutty_plush_Screen Cleaner.png|Cell Phone Strap Screen Cleaner - Nutty. Fliqpy_Screen Cleaners.jpg|Cell Phone Strap Screen Cleaner - Flippy. Flaky, Nutty, Flippy ,Lumpy, Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles, Lifty, Shifty_plush.png|Cell Phone Strap Screen Cleaner - Flaky, Nutty, Flippy, Lumpy, Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles, Lifty, Shifty Shifty. Petunia_plush_Screen Cleaner.png|Cell Phone Strap Screen Cleaner - Petunia. PC Items Stuff for your office work with HTF designs USB Flash Mimoco 4GB Mole Gory Happy Tree Friends MIMOBOT USB Flash Drive.png|Mole Gory (Mimoco 4GB - MIMOBOT USB Flash Drive). Wallets Lumpy_wallet.jpg|Wallet - Lumpy (Tri-fold, Nylon). Lumpy_Long_Wallet.png|Long Wallet - Lumpy. Fliqpy_Long_Wallet.png|Long Wallet - Fliqpy. Coin Banks Save your money with those nice-looking Coin Banks. Lifty_&_Shifty_money-box.png|Money-box - Lifty&Shifty. Fliqpy_money-box.jpg|Money-box - Fliqpy. Category:Other Media Category:Other Category:Lists